


Jealous

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano goes to class e, But only a little, M/M, Yeah Asano rapes nagisa, dont kill me, i like this idea, idk why, its ok Asano lives, karma beats up asano, not really - Freeform, some Kayano and asano, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Asano comes to class e and wants to get revenge on karma for always making him look like a fool. Kayano and nagisa are nice to him. Maybe he can use them. Karma likes nagisa? Plan! Asano accidentally falls in love with Nagisa though. Goes a little crazy. Ends up with Kayano. That don't work out to well either doe. Oh well.





	1. Chapter 1

Karma walked into the class room and walked to his seat I the back. "Class," Koro-Sensei said. Drawing their attention. "We have a new student. It's. *ahem* uh. Asano..." Everyone gasped as he said the name.  
Karma leaned back and grinned. "What did Honor Roll do now?" Koro-Sensei cleared his throat. "Uhm," he looked at Irina and Karasuma. "We don't know. The principle won't tell us."  
Asano walked in. His strawberry blonde head turned to look at everyone. He waved to the class. Kayano and Nagisa waved back politely while karma and the rest of 3-E glared at him.  
"Mr Asano, sit there behind Kayano please."  
Asano sat down and kayano and nagisa turned.  
"We haven't properly met. I'm Kaede Kayano. Call me Kayano." Kayano said, smiling. Nagisa remained silent and turned back to Koro-Sensei.  
"NOW!" Isogai yelled. The class started shooting their guns at Koro-Sensei while he dodged them.  
Asano sat in shock. He wasn't surprised by the giant smiling emoji, no not at all, but this. Yeah this surprised him. He didn't know they were allowed to bring in guns and try to kill their teacher.  
Suddenly Koro-Sensei yelled as his left tentacle fell off.  
"Good job, Fuwa!" Koro-sensei said, patting her head. Fuwa smiled with glee and pride.  
She had somehow snuck up behind him and stabbed him.  
"This is called Ninja stealth mode. Many action characters use it to move around and kill their enemies in other animes." Fuwa said, looking at the audience.  
Asano sweat dropped. "Who is she talking to?" He asked.  
"We never know." Nagisa answered and Asano smiled.  
"Class," Koro-Sensei said for the second time that day. "Miss Bi-Irina will be teacher new assassin techniques today."  
Miss Irina started hitting him. "YOU WERE TOTALLY ABOUT TO CALL ME MISS BITCH!"  
Karma leaned back. "What's wrong miss bitch? Don't like your name? Yeah. Yeah that's cool. To bad it never changes, Hella Bitch."  
"DOES NO ONE HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR ME?" Irina yelled.  
"What, miss bitch?"  
"Miss bitch, mind telling us what respect is?"  
"Respect. Miss bitch, could you use it in a sentence?"  
"Miss bitch, I don't understand the issue."  
Asano raised an eyebrow and tapped on Nagisa's shoulder. "Why are they calling her Hella Bitch and Miss Bitch?" He asked.  
Nagisa turned. "Her names Irina Jélavich." Then turned back around.  
"Ahh. Kay?"

Miss biiiiiiiiieeeeeeee---  
(Irina: NOPE IM OUT IF YOU CALL ME BITCH TOO!  
The Good Kind Of Nerdy: ok cheel. *whispers* bitch)  
Irina stepped up to the front of the classroom. "Today we will be learning flirtation techniques. Such as seduction, kissing, and other extremes."  
The classes sweat dropped.  
Ehhhhh?!?!  
"Partner up! Boy girl. You know the drill. Choose someone you know. First kiss for most of you." irina looked around. "WHY ISN'T ANYONE MOVING!" She yelled.  
Everyone stood up then and picked people.  
Kayano and Nagisa  
Maehara and Hada  
Karma and Nakamura  
Etc.  
Asano looked around. Ritsu rolled over to him. "Having trouble?" She asked. He nodded. "I'd be your partner if I wasn't a computer." She offered kindly.  
"Thanks," he said. She rolled away. Nakamura and Karma walked up to Asano  
"Why are you here honor roll?" Karma asked. "And why do you keep bugging Kaede and Nagisa?"  
Nakamura bumped up against Karma with an evil face. "Yeah especially Nagisa." She said. Karmas face slightly reddened. Asano smirked. He found a weak point.  
"I dunno. I really like them. Especially Nagisa. He's sooo... Cute." Asano said, smirking as he watched karma pale.  
Nakamura noticed his hands become fists and tugged on his arm. "C'mon. You don't need to get suspended. Again."  
Irina looked around. "Asano! Come be my partner!" She said  
Asano slowly walked to her. Catching a glance at Nagisa he flashed him an 'should I be worried?' Look. Nagisa just nodded.  
Shit  
Irina put her hands on his shoulder. "Today we will be learning the 'Kiss Of Death.' It's very simple. You just have to go in. As deep as possible. Lots of action in there. Don't forget to constantly move your hands. Here. I'll demonstrate." Before Asano even hand time to worry, Irina pushed her lips on Asano's and tilted her head. Asano almost collapsed right there. He pushed her away.  
"Your turn class!" Nobody moved. Irina pick up an anti-Sensei knife. "NOW!"  
The class awkwardly kissed their partner.  
Irina walked around giving advice to groups.  
"Deeper...More tongue...Is that even kissing?... Nagisa good job. Kayano, get off the floor."  
Kayano's eyes were swirls and she was flat on the ground.  
"Nehhhhghhh"  
Nagisa helped her up. "Sorry Kaede." He said. 

Asano walked up to Nagisa, who was sitting against a tree.  
"Hey," he said.  
Nagisa looked up.  
"Hey. Wanna sit?" Nagisa said  
Asano shrugged. "Sure. Only because the grass here is greener than over there." He said jokingly. Nagisa laughed.  
"Whatcha doing?" Asano said, moving his head so it was hovering right over Nagisa's shoulder.  
"Writing down Koro Sensei's weaknesses."  
"Ahh," Asano answered. Suddenly Asano was forcefully pulled up. Nagisa stood up. Asano was slammed against the tree by Karma.  
"What are doing Asano?" Karma asked.  
Asano smirked. "Just-ah-chilling?" He said as karma pushed him farther in the tree.  
Karma raised his fist up to his face. "Want to chill with my fist in your face hole?" He asked.  
"Karma, Put him down!" Nagisa yelled pulling at his jacket.  
Karma dropped Asano almost immediately.  
"Sorry" he said to nagisa.  
Asano fell to the ground.  
"Sorry about him." Nagisa said, sitting next to him. "He's... Easily ticked off. Especially today for some reason"  
Asano leaned his head against Nagisa and felt him jump.  
He sat up. "Sorry-sorry if that's uncomfortable for you." Asano apologized.  
Nagisa pushed his head back on his shoulder. "Nah it's fine." He said.  
Asano sighed. "Hey maybe you can teach me that Kiss If Death later." He said.  
He felt nagisa get ten degrees hotter.  
"Ye-yeah sure." Nagi said. Asano grabbed Nagisa's hand.  
"Will you be my boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff.

Nagisa blushed and rested his head on top of Asano's 

"Maybe. But not right now." He replied. 

Asano nodded. "I understand."  
The bell rung and they walked into class. Asano sat in his seat and nagisa in his. 

Karma walked past nagisa and "accidentally" slammed hard into Asano's desk, almost tilting it over. 

"Hey watch it!" He yelled. 

"Whoops," karma said. 

Karasuma walked to the front of the classroom. "Go get dressed for gym." He said. Everyone got up and ran out the door. Asano followed. When they got to the shed they all piled in. 

Karasuma handed Asano some "gym" clothes. 

"Here. Change into these." He said. Asano raided an eyebrow but ran to get changed. 

When he came out everyone else was dressed similar to him and holding either guns or anti-sensei knives. 

Terasaka threw him a knife. 

Everyone went to separate stations. Some went to the shooting gallery, others gathered around karasuma and the rest went to these dummies and practiced knife combat. 

Asano walked up to karasuma.   
"Who would like to fight me today?" Karasuma asked. Nagisa was pushed forward and nagisa reddened. 

"Ready?" Karasuma asked. Nagisa nodded. Nagisa punched towards his face but karasuma dodged easily. He then jabbed his hand at nagisa, making him double over. Nagisa fell to the ground and kicked karasuma's leg. He fell and nagisa moved so he was behind him. Nagisa then wrapped his arm around his neck and his legs around his stomach. He could've easily snapped his neck or choked him. 

"Nagisa wins again!" Maehara yelled. 

"Ya nagisa!" The class yelled. Asano stood in shock. 

"Who wants to go up against nagisa today?" Karasuma asked, standing up. No one moved. 

Asano then stepped forward. "Ok then," Karasuma said after a brief hesitation. 

Asano stood in a fighting stance. "Don't take this to hard, Asano." Nagisa said. 

Nagisa kicked his leg out towards Asano's stomach. Asano dodged just in time. Asano grabbed nagisa arm and Judo flipped him. Nagisa landed on his feet. He turned and looked at Asano and smiled. Asano lost concentration as Nagisa grabbed his stomach and slammed him on the ground. Nagisa now sat on Asano's stomach. 

He tilted his head. "I win." He said. 

Nagisa stood up. "Good job though!" He said. Asano stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks." 

Asano took his knife out of its sheath thing on the side of his leg.   
"Do these really work?" He asked, bending the knife backwards. 

Okunda nodded. "Yep, specially crafted to not harm any human but to be proven very effective on Koro-Sensei." Asano nodded and threw his across the yard towards Koro-Sensei. It shot through two of his tentacles.   
"Ah!" Koro-Sensei screamed at the surprised attack. 

"Cool." Asano said. 

The swarm of kids walked away to go practice other things. Suddenly a powerful force knocked Asano on the ground.  
Asano looked up to see karma standing above him. 

"Leave nagisa alone." Karma said. Asano stood up and tried to punch him. Karma grabbed his fist and flipped him backwards. "Don't talk to nagisa." Karma said. He grabbed Asano and twisted his arm behind his back. Karma whispered in his ear. "Don't look at nagisa." He said. Karma knocked Asano to the ground and pushed his foot on his face, pulling in his arm. "Don't think about nagisa." Then he walked away. 

Asano stood up, coughing. Okay heck to the no is he gonna just stand here. Asano wasn't gonna attack right away. But he will one day. 

He walked into class, holding his arm. The rest of the class had already rushed in. 

Nagisa gasped as he saw Asano come in with a bloody nose. 

He ran up to him and hugged him. "Are you okay?" Nagisa asked. Asano winced as he grinned. "Perfect." 

They sat down and Kayano turned to look at him. "Ah, woah. You okay there bud?" She asked. Asano shrugged. "Eh, so-so."

Nagisa leaned back in his chair. "Ah Asano I want to talk to you after school." Asano just nodded as miss Irina got on with the lesson. 

<>

"Asano are you sure your okay? What happened?" Nagisa asked Asano as they walked down the hill. 

"I'm fine. Hey what ga want to talk about?" Asano said.   
Nagisa reddened. "I-uh been thinking about your- you asking me out. I was uh- reconsidering?" Nagisa said. 

Asano looked up at that. "Really?" He was so trying to get pay back at Karma and getting back at him for beating him up. Yeah. Also, nagisa /was/ cute and kind. It would t be bad.

"Uh-yeah. Uh. Maybe we could try? Just don't tell anyone yet until we're like- official?" Nagisa said, intertwine his fingers with Asano's. 

Asano smiled. "What ever you say, Nagi." Nagisa blushed.   
Asano groaned an held his side and nagisa looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing," Asano replied. 

"Not good to start a relationship off with a lie." Nagisa sang.   
Asano groaned and held his side, letting go of Nagisa's hand. 

"I was beat up. Really bad." Asano winced. 

"By who?" Nagisa said, getting mad. "Uh," Asano looked at nagisa. "One guess. He has red hair and a bad attitude." Asano replied. 

Nagisa gasped. "Karma? But why?" Asano shrugged then winced. "I dunno. Sum-something bouts not tal-thinking bout you.   
But that's hard." Asana grinned but then doubled over and started coughing out blood. 

"Omigod," nagisa took out his phone and called the hospital. "Yeah. My b-friend here. He just started coughing up blood. He said someone beat him up. Yeah. Three minutes maybe? By third corner. I see it." Nagisa leaned down to Asano as the ambulance came around the corner. 

"It s'ok. It's alright." Nagisa said patting his back. Everything went black. 

 

Asano opened his eyes and was in his bed at home. His dad was sitting in a rocking chair reading a book. 

"Dad?" Asano moaned. His dad (can someone please tell me what his name is? Thx.) got up and came over to the bed. 

"Son." The dad said and leaned over his bed. "Glad your awake. We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys! If you have any suggestions I will gladly try and work them in. From now on ill dedicate each chapter to anyone in the comments depending on their comment nd the chapter. Thanks again! Nerdy out! ✌(Get it? Cos my name is The Good Kind Of Nerdy I shortened it to-- ah never mind)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep wrote another chapter in the same day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to WeepingRabbit this is for you! Mostly Asano and Nagisa!

As "jealous" pt.3

 

I dedicate this chapter to Weeping Rabbit and  
"About what?" Asano asked. 

"Your 'boyfriend.' He came over a few times. He explained mostly everything. Son, I didn't know you were gay." -- said. 

Asano turned away from him. "Maybe I you paid attention and loved me who'd know more things about me. Like I already made friends in the 'End' class. You know, the loser class. The ones we don't want to become? Because, dad, to me, their class is pretty damn fun. Except for Miss B-Irina..."

(Irina: To hell with everyone! I'm not sticking round for this! I'm moving to the U S of A *picks up suitcase* Peace!)

"Son, I'm will not start with you. You deserved to end up in that class." -- stood up and walked out of his room. 

Asano's phone went off and he picked it up. 

Nagisa:  
Hey

Asano:  
Wassup?

Nagisa:  
Coming to school today?

Asano:  
What day is it?

Nagisa:  
Thursday. You were out for a while. Wanna hang out later though?

Asano:  
Sure where?

Nagisa:  
Idk. Places? Asano: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys likey. (Btw there's this thing called a "kudos" button. Yeah you see it? It's right there


	4. Ok so something happening to my stuff so this is technically still chapter three and still dedicated to WeepingRabbit

Asano:  
Really. Where?

Nagisa:  
It's a secret. So wanna hang out?

Asano looked at his phone. Well what's he gonna do? Lay in bed all day. He checks the time. If he rushed he could still go to school. He smirked at imagining the face on Akabane when he's around nagisa all day. 

Asano:  
Sure. See ya at school. Gtg!

>at school<

Asano ran up the hill and into the class. He bowed at Koro Sensei and apologized for being late. Koro Sensei patted his head. 

"You were only two minutes late Asano. It's ok. Karma hardly comes to school." Kirk Sensei said. 

Asano sat in his seat and smiled at nagisa. Nagisa returned the smile. 

A note landed on his desk. He looked around for the sender but couldn't find them. 

You are so dead after school  
With hate, Karma Akabane

Asano tapped nagisa's foot and threw him the note. Nagisa read it and looked at Asano, then Karma. Karma sunk in his seat, avoiding his gaze. 

"Karma, Asano, Nagisa, I would appreciate if you would not pass notes during my lessons." Koro Sensei picked the note out of nagisa's hand then looked at Karma. 

"Akabane, we need to have a meeting. After school, perhaps?" Karma sunk even farther in his seat. 

 

Nagisa ran up to Asano. "Ready?" Asano grabbed his hand. "Nope!" Asano said, jokingly. Nagisa laughed and they walked down the hill. 

They walked through town until nagisa dragged him into an arcade. 

"Wow, my dad said arcades are for the rotten minded and losers." Asano said. Nagisa frowned and looked at him. 

"He also said we were losers and not to he us and blah blah blah." Nagisa said. They both laughed. 

They played tons if games, with Asano having to learn the point of each. At some point they came to a dance game. 

"I suck at these, I can never get the dance right!" Nagisa said. Asano stepped up. "Me wants to try!" Asano said. 

The steps appeared on the screen and Asano followed. They sped up a little and he quickened his pace. At some point he got the pattern and started to loosen up. He thrusted his hip out in a very sexy way. Asano suddenly became aware of the crowd forming and cranked it up. He slid and bounced and spun and popped. When the game was over he was sweating and had the new highest record. 

He stepped off and walked to nagisa. "Not-- that-- hard." He panted. Nagisa laughed and linked elbows. They walked out the arcade and into a restaurant. 

They stepped inside and sat down in a booth, across from each other. 

"Hey Asano, why did you end up in class-e?" Nagisa asked. 

Asano smirked. "I was fighting with my dad. He was yelling at me for not always doing my best and Blah blah blah . He said some things I said some. Then I called him a faggot." 

Nagisa laughed, almost choking on his coke. "Did you really?" 

Asano leaned back on his arms. "Can't say i didn't" they both laughed. Asano crossed his legs, his brushing against nagisa's. 

Nagisa blushed, but didn't move. Neither did Asano. 

Their food finally came and they were telling each other stories and making each other laugh. Asano couldn't help but fall in love each time nagisa laughed. It was like beautiful bells, ringing in his ears, a bell he wanted to never stop ringing. 

Asano would occansionaly rub his leg against nagisa, making him blush. Nagisa and Asano held hands most of the time when they weren't eating. 

It eventually came time for them the go home and Asano gave nagisa the biggest hug, and almost didn't let go. Nagisa hugged back and they seperated home. Before they seperated though, Asano stole a quick peck on nagisa cheek, then ran home, leaving nagisa blushing. 

 

karma opened the door to Koro Sensei's "office." Karma looked around the small room. 

"Karma sit." Koro Sensei said. Karma pulled out the chair and sat in it. 

"What's going on? Ever since Asano I arrived you've been acting, off." Koro Sensei said. Karma glared. "I AINT BEEN ACTING NOTHING AND YOUR NOT---oh. I need help." Karma ran his had through his hair then put his face in his hands. 

"I--I can't help it. I like nagisa. No. I live him, but Asano-- he- he likes Nagisa too. And I think their a thing. I don't know. I-nagisa. Ugh!" Karma punched the desk. 

Koro Sensei put his ha--tentacle on Karmas back. "It's ok. Love is a hard thing. Love is cruel." 

Karma smacked Koro sensei's tentacle away. "Leave me alone. You just want drama." 

Koro Sensei shrugged. "Eh. Can't deny it. Karma. Try telling nagisa. Maybe he'll understand."

 

"Okay class," Koro Sensei said. "Miss Irina is on a little- er- trip. So Mr. Karasuma will be holding gym instead of 'English' class. Go change!" 

Nagisa stood up and Asano walked up to him. Asano smiled at nagisa and held his hand. They walked to the changing rooms and seperated to different changing rooms. Nagisa got out, zipping up his shirt at the same time Karma did. 

"Hey," karma said. "Can we talk?" Nagisa looked at Asano's changing door then at karma. "Make it quick." Nagisa said. 

"I-uh. Uhm. I just have to ask. Are you and Asano, like a thing or?" Karma asked. Nagisa blushed. "Uh-ye-yeah. We're like sorta dating. Now. I guess." Karma hoped the sound of his heart breaking wasn't loud. "Oh. Okay. That's all. Bye Nagisa-Chan!" Karma called out as he walked away. 

Nagisa blushed. Chan was for girls, Kun was used for boys. Asano stepped out of his changing room. "Hey," he said, walking up and grabbing Nagisa's hand. 

"Let's go." Asano said. 

>at cafe<

They sat in a booth across from each other, drinking their coffee. Asano was telling a story about how in the big Five their are rules.

"Can't date class-E 'scum'. Make fun of them. Get good grades. Never fail. Yada yada yada yada yada." Asano said. 

Yada walked past them and leaned on their table. "I heard my name, what now?" She said then laughed. She stood up. "Just kidding. " she walked away. "Enjoy your date." Yada said. Nagisa rolled his eyes. Asano held his across the table. "Let's go now." Asano said. They walked out holding hands. Asano walked nagisa to nagisa's house and right before they seperated Asano kissed nagisa. Nagisa's eyes widened but he moaned Into the kiss. Asana wrapped his arms around nagisa, pulling him closer into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both smiling. Nagisa walked into his house. Asano sighed and started walking home.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE!!! PLEASE READ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i'm still writing this story but.....

i'm still writing this story but my writing style has changed a lot, i'm re-writing he whole thing as another story so click my user name. the Title should be "Jealousy & Karma" ok? sorry i didnt continue writing this story fatser, i've been busy with school and other fis and stupid shit like that. so sorry. please check out the story.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
